


little monster

by ilovemygaydad



Series: october 2019 spooky season stuff [22]
Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sort Of, Unsympathetic Remus, unsympathetic Deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: lil virgil gets to go trick or treating and finds some unsavory characters on the waywarnings: mild bullying, implied mildly unsympathetic deceit and remus, vampire mention, octopus mention, a mild swear, mild threats, and possibly something else





	little monster

**Author's Note:**

> day thirty-one of [hiddendreamer68's october prompts list on tumblr](https://hiddendreamer67.tumblr.com/post/187839718185/yup-i-made-a-prompt-list-open-to-anyone-and)! october 31st's word is "monster"

It had taken nearly an hour to get Virgil into his costume with how excited he was. Every little piece that was added would send him bouncing around the room, showing off the costume to his fathers and brother.

“I’m a vampire!” Virgil would shout each time. “Vampire! Spooky vampire!”

It was cute. Draining, but cute nonetheless.

Eventually (like, _eventually_), the three dads were able to set out with their youngest son. Remy had opted to stay behind and give out candy because “Gurl, you couldn’t _pay_ me to walk around all night in these heels. The children can bask in my glory from the door, but there’s _no_ chance in hell that I’m spending the night outside.” Thusly, Virgil was accompanied by his fathers around their neighborhood on the quest for candy as Roman called it. The child was happy and excited, so all was good.

Until it was shattered like a ceramic bowl tumbling to the kitchen floor. 

“Oh look,” rang a voice that was surprisingly malevolent for being so tiny, “it’s _Virgil_. And he’s dressed up as a _vampire_. How cute.”

“Haha! He’s dressed like a bloodsucker ‘cause he sucks,” came another.

Virgil immediately tried to hide behind Patton’s leg, which made the poor man’s heart break. He hated bullies, and he hated it even more when his kiddos were being bullied.

However, he didn’t get the chance because Roman had already stepped up to the children in his prince costume and declared, “How _dare_ you foul beasts be mean to my darling Virgil!”

The taller one, who was dressed like an octopus, snarked, “Oh no. Is the dashing prince going to slay the harmless creatures like the real villain he is?”

“No,” Roman said, leaning closer. “I’m going to find out who your parents are, and I’m going to tell them exactly what you did.”

The two children shared a terrified look before scrambling away from Roman, who just grinned and waved at the retreating six-year-olds. He turned around and kneeled in front of a wide-eyed Virgil. The child looked as if he hadn’t expected his papa to be able to beat the bullies that were plaguing him.

“Papa, you’re so cool,” he whispered.

“Thanks, little monster.” Roman pulled his son in for a hug. “You’re super cool, too.”


End file.
